


Pains

by Garance



Series: My english works [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce needs a fucking big hug, Crying, Forced Orgasm, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rape, Torture, Translation in English, Vomiting, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), forced fellatio, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce woke up painfully. His body had been wounded for several days. The man who was doing this would soon come back to do worse.





	Pains

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ^_^

Pains

 

Bruce woke up painfully. His body had been wounded for several days. He was naked and blood covered much of his anatomy, his face was swollen and those old scars looked whitish. He had a mark of a bite on his shoulder, and on his neck there were purple tasks. His hair was sticking, his lips were split because of a forced kiss, and he also had a split brow ridge. He was held in a cell with walls of reflective glass, he could see himself die little by little. His hands were tied behind his back by handcuffs unbreakable by a simple human. He hardly ate, he slept on the floor, there was nothing in the room, it was cold and most often his body trembled, for no reason according to him, he knew the cold for a long time.

 

Bruce closed his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching his cell. He was still going to be tortured at best, and at worst, he would be raped again. The man was still going to bite him, lick him, caresser him, touch him. The man wanted to break it gently every time, but Bruce did not give in despite himself, so the man hit him, put his fingers in his body, then his cock, force him to enjoy, he took his hair and forced him to suck him. The man fucked him. And Bruce could not do anything about it, he was weak. He had always been weak. He murmured faintly the names of his comrades. Diana, Barry, Victor, Arthur, and Clark ... He wanted to cry, but his face was so swollen that he could not even try it.

 

The man opened the door before closing it. He squatted beside him, before gently caressing the marks on his body, a shiver ran through it, soon followed by a nausea. Bruce vomited faintly of the bile, but the man took him by the throat, and leaned on it, stifling it completely. The air quickly missed him, he saw all the passages of his life, the most disastrous as the best. The league came into his mind, Barry's enthusiasm, Victor's intelligence, Diana's grace, Arthur's deranged humor, and Clark's hope. Slowly, painful and miraculous tears rolled down his cheeks. The man let him go, and he took his breath in great breaths. Soon, painful sounds came out of his throat, groans and murmurs inaudible. After a few seconds, snot and tears covered his face, replacing the blood. He finally shouted with shame, his throat ripping.

 

The man punched him in the cheek, but Bruce kept screaming all the moral and physical pain he felt. The man grabbed him by the hair and pulled his cock back into his mouth, Bruce bite, being sick of not being able to do anything, but he received a slap in return. The man pulled his cock out of his mouth, then tucked it into his lower body. Bruce screamed again, the genital apparatus tearing it open. He did not want that, not with this psychopath, he wanted Clark, Superman. He wanted to put his lips on Clark's and to enjoy, he wanted to feel Clark inside him, but Superman would never love him, so today he was suffering. When the man had finished, he went away, taking even more to humiliate him by licking his shoes. Bruce sat up from the floor before raising his head to the ceiling and screaming the name of the man he loved, hoping that he would hear him to save him from his prison of glass and despair. He fainted shortly afterwards.

 

When Bruce awoke again during the day, the man was standing in front of him, his face hidden by a shadow caused by the light coming from behind, from the open door of the cell, it was strange. The man did not move. Bruce tried to get up, but fell faintly on the ground in a pitiful groan. The man begins to bleed, before falling on his back in a thud, revealing the person behind him. It was Superman, with red eyes. Clark walked over to him, before reaching out. Bruce closed his eyes, not yet ready for contact. The super-strength broke the handcuffs, then the delicate wearing. Bruce put his head against Clark's chest, and dropped away from the cell. He felt quite altogether what had happened, ashamed of having allowed himself to be touched so easily.

 

Clark breathed, then explained how he had found him. He had heard the desperate cry he had uttered earlier in the day, and he had come. Clark also told him that the league was only waiting for his return and that they were all worried. Bruce looked at him feebly, lowered his eyes and began to tremble, he had been so weak. Clark squeezed him harder, before kissing him softly, surprising Bruce who thought Superman would never love him. Clark pulled his lips away, smiled at him and whispered in his ears all the fear he had felt during his absence, all the shame of not being able to protect him. Bruce whispered that it was not his fault, and Clark responded by 'I love you', surprising Bruce again and making him blush despite the traces of his submission on his face. Finally, these bad days had succeeded in bringing together two men whom everything seemed to separate. Bruce squeezed harder into Superman's arms, as Superman whispered words to lull him to sleep.

 

When Bruce awoke, Clark was by his side.  

 

The End


End file.
